


To be loved

by alisa_hua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huang Siblings, M/M, Tags will be added overtime, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua
Summary: His parents made arrangements for their family to spend nearly a month at a resort on an island far away from the city. Knowing his parents, Renjun doubts that the plans he made up for the trip would go as plan.Though, that might not exactly be a bad thing.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	To be loved

Renjun sighed at the pile of clothes stacked up on his bed. His family had decided last month to go on a trip for a short holiday, though personally he doesn’t really consider three weeks to be “short”. As much as Renjun loved taking a break from the city, he wasn’t really sure what to expect for their upcoming trip.

His mother had shown him some pictures of the place they would be staying at. All his siblings would have a private room for themselves, including a private pool while their parents would stay at the villa near the beach.

“Where on earth is it?” the short male asked no one but himself.

He’s about to run downstairs to ask his maid when his eldest brother makes his appearance at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, have you seen my yellow hoodie?” Renjun asked, the frustration creeping up into his voice.

“Nope. Have you checked with Hendery?” Lucas grabbed the younger’s thin wrist and dragged him towards the other end of the hallway.

Opening the door, the smaller male didn’t know it was possible for his brother’s room to be worse than it usually was. But considering that the trip was planned right after their exams Hendery’s room was still a complete mess from his endless nights of cram studying.

Lucas and Renjun looked at each other before making their way to their other brother, who was lying down on the floor, surrounded by clothes and snacks that were still sealed.

“Um,” Renjun hesitated, “sorry to bother your post exam breakdown, but is my yellow hoodie in your room?”

Hendery eyed him before making his way towards his own wardrobe, “I think our maid misplaced it again,” he hands the oversized hoodie to the youngest, “here.”

Renjun wondered if he should stay for a while to accompany his brother but Lucas only shook his head, leading to both of them leaving Hendery who decided to move and lay down on his bed.

After they made their way back to Renjun’s room, “Don’t worry too much about him, you know how he is,” Lucas smiled, sensing the other’s worry.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned,” the pink haired boy pouted, causing the eldest to coo at the expression.

Lucas sat beside Renjun’s fireplace as he packed, taking out most of the clothes from his closet and asking his brother which outfit would be appropriate for which event. Though, both of them knew that whatever plans made in advance would probably not proceed in order.

In the previous month their parents also brought them to another trip on the beach, where they had plans arranged for each of their kids but none of it went according to plan. The day they were supposed to be jungle trekking, their parents changed their mind and brought the three of them to a museum. Another day when they were supposed to be scuba diving, their parents decided that the five of them needed some physical relaxation and proceeded to book a whole day at the hotel’s spa instead.

After he decided that he was done packing and all that’s left were his sport shoes and skincare, Renjun decided to relax for a while. Lucas had left to pack his own items some time ago after ranting to Renjun about how he was excited that his application for his course change had been a success.

He always pitied his brothers whenever he saw how tired they’d be after finals. Most of the time Hendery wouldn’t even leave his room until he was done with his model for his interior design unit. Renjun would even consider himself lucky that he was somewhat of the gifted child among the three, being born naturally book smart. His parents disapproved of his choice of majoring in philosophy at first, attempting to convince him to go into medicine instead, but Renjun had been set on his choice.

There was a knock on his door, his mother’s face peeked into his room after Renjun notified that the door was unlocked.

“I’m just checking if you’re done,” she smiled sweetly.

Renjun smiled back, gesturing to his luggage, “Mostly done. What time’s the flight tomorrow?”

“Around three, so we’ll need to leave the house by noon. Don’t sleep too late tonight, okay?”

When the moon started to shine through the wall window of his room, Renjun let out a loud sigh. Finals might have just ended but he was already worrying about his upcoming semester, which wouldn’t even start till two months later.

His classmates would definitely ask how’d his break went, not that Renjun mind answering. It was just that he felt like he was bragging about his life to his classmates who’d consider themselves average. The last break his university had, they had spent it either working a job or applying to scholarships while he flew around Europe for a month.

Before his thoughts could spiral into more concerning thoughts, his phone started ringing. Reaching over to his bedside table, Renjun picked it up without looking at the caller id.

“Hel-”

“I’m losing my mind,” Renjun sighed at being cut off.

Shuffling himself on the bed into a more comfortable position, he continued speaking, “You need to calm down, it’s 10pm.”

A scoff went through the call, “The night’s still young, Junnie! Don’t tell me you’re already going to sleep,” the disbelief was loud and clear.

“You know I am, Hyuck. I need to get up early tomorrow for my flight.”

Donghyuck hummed, some noise could be heard in the back, signaling Renjun that the other was packing his own things.

“When’s your flight, by the way?”

“A week after yours, Sunday night,” the boy paused, “I think? I’ll probably be seeing you on Monday.”

It was silent again. But this time Renjun’s mind wasn’t racing with a million irrational thoughts, he was just mindlessly listening to his best friend panicking while packing his suitcase.

It was probably nearing an hour later when his eyelids finally started to feel a little too heavy and the exhaustion of the day started taking over his body. He wanted to tell Donghyuck that he’d end the call and get some sleep but he found that he literally did not have any energy in him to even speak.

He was woken up by a heavy body throwing itself onto him.

“Fuck!” Renjun whined, thrashing around as an attempt to push Lucas off of him.

Blinking away the remaining sleepiness, he’s met with a big smile plastered on the tall man’s face, “Morning little Huang. Mom said to wake you up, we gotta leave soon.”

After having breakfast, they all proceeded to head to the airport. It wasn’t surprisingly to any of them that their parents bought first class tickets even though the flight was less than 10 hours.

Renjun was minding his own business, finally being able to read a book he bought during the middle of the semester. However his alone time was cut short by Hendery suddenly sitting on his lap.  
“Hey Junnie,” his older brother smiled at him, “What are you doing?”

Glancing at the book that has fallen on the floor, Renjun sighed, “Nothing. Did you need something?”

Hendery hummed while glancing around the lounge, “I’m bored. Tell me an interesting story.”

Which led to Renjun telling Hendery about how Donghyuck almost failed his minor when he had accidentally overslept and unfortunately entered the wrong examination hall. By some miracle though, he was able to enter his actual exam hall five seconds before the doors locked.

An announcement echoed through the lounge to alert the passengers to proceed to their flight. Due to the fact that they were a family of five, one of them had to sit alone in the front seat.

This time, like every other time, it was Renjun. The youngest was never bothered though as he appreciated the alone time he was able to have even if it was just for a few hours.

As the plane takes off Renjun closes his eyes and feels the vibration of the air pressure. The feeling of the shaking of the plane as it takes off calms him down for reasons even he could never explain.

His original plan to sleep throughout the flight was proven a failure considering how many failed attempts he went through. Reluctantly, Renjun continued to read the book that he dropped at the longue.

The book started getting interesting for Renjun, the plot getting deeper in telling a tale about a young lonely boy who could never seem to find love regardless of how hard he tried. Renjun laughed at the part where the main character cries over having his heart broken.

“Mood,” closing the book as the plane landed.

There was nothing about the resort that stood out from the hundreds that Renjun visited before. He’s the first sibling to be dropped off at his room, his brothers screaming their own room numbers so that they could visit him if he ever wanted to visit them.

They knew very well he wouldn’t. Not voluntarily.

He opened the two doors that welcomed him to the large living room decorated with a family sofa and coffee table in the middle. Renjun nodded in approval as he made his way to put his luggage in the closet.

As his family mentioned that they planned to have their first dinner at the resort by the resort’s private beach, Renjun decided that he would take a look around to make himself more familiar to the place.

He takes off his fancy clothing and changes into his sports clothing. Renjun grabs the map that the hotel butler provided to him earlier.

Studying the map, Renjun decided to go to the greenhouse that was located near the main entrance. The walk wasn’t long but he decided that he’d talk to his brothers tomorrow about renting some bicycles from the resort gym so that they could cycle around the resort considering how big it was.

Once he arrived, he saw a few flowers that he recognized and a few others that he didn’t. The gardener greeted him with a smile which Renjun politely returned, asking he could take a walk around in case he was disturbing the worker.

Ever since he was a child, Renjun spent a lot of time in the garden though he never actually had actual gardening experience considering that his brother told him that he needed to take care of his precious hands. While his brothers would be playing on the other side of the field, Renjun would either be watching the gardeners work or would be reading a story book in the small meadow his mother designed for him.

Looking at the flowers that he didn’t know the name of, he wondered if he should ask the gardener for their names but decided against it. He’ll be staying for three weeks away, still a lot of time to spare.

From the position he was standing, Renjun saw two cars that had just arrived at the front of the resort. Immediately he knew that the people who just arrived were part of a wealthy family, far wealthier than his family was. Which is fairly a rare case.

Usually he would pay no attention to the people around his surroundings, deciding that it was none of his business what others did. But then he saw a head of blond hair appear outside one of the cars, followed by another male with dark blue hair.

_Interesting_ , Renjun thought. It was a normal thing, of course, dyed hair but a high profiled family having a child whose hair was almost white, was new to him.

Though he could barely see any of the family’s faces for they had worn masks and sunglasses. As the family headed to the main hall to check-in, Renjun went back to looking at the endless amount of plants in front of him.

Probably twenty minutes passed before Renjun decided that he’d might as well go to one of his brothers’ rooms so they could head to dinner together and not hear them whine about how he didn't visit either of them.

As he’s about to leave the main door, one of the butlers noticed him.

“Would you like a ride back to your room, sir?” Renjun thought about it, coming to the conclusion that he might as well save some energy for tonight, he agreed.

When he arrived at the buggy, he found that the family that just arrived were walking towards the same buggy as well.

“Is sharing alright with you, sir? If not, could I assign another buggy for you?”

Renjun turned to the butler with a smile, “That’s alright. I’m assuming the family is okay with me being on the same ride?” he received a nod in response, “Then that’s fine with me.”

Since there was a maximum of having two people for each row on the vehicle, the father of the family sat beside the dinner while the raven haired boy volunteered to sit with their mother.

Leaving Renjun to sit with the blond boy, which kind of made him nervous since he wasn’t used to being around unknown people. Considering that most of the friends he made were introduced to him by his family since he was still a toddler.

“Hey,” the blond boy greeted Renjun, even with the mask, he knew the boy was smiling at him. So he decided to smile back out of courtesy.

The ride was quiet between them, though Renjun could hear the boy’s father talking to the driver about some architectural things while the mother was telling their other son about their plans for their trip.

Mustering up some of the courage he had, Renjun glanced at the boy beside him, who seemed to be stuck to his phone looking through his spotify.

“We’re here, Mr. Huang,” the butler snapped him out of his thoughts.

Renjun thanked the butler for the safe drive before getting off. But just as he’s about to turn to his Lucas’ door, he heard a “See you around!” from the same boy that greeted him.

The brunette turned around to see both brothers waving at him while their parents stared at him. Being the awkward child he was, Renjun gave a slight wave to the boys and bowed towards the parents before running towards the villa door.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so flustered but with the way his cheeks were heating up and his finger couldn't stop pressing on the door bell tells him that it’s been a really long time.

“You came!” Lucas greeted him with a large smile, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

Renjun just sighed and hugged him back casually, “There’s no theme for tonight’s dinner right? Can I just wear this?”

Taking a step back, Lucas eyed the outfit wore before nodding.

“Mom and dad didn’t say anything. I could just wear my own tracksuit to match with you so they can’t say anything even if they wanted to.”

They spent the next few minutes just talking about their opinions on the resort so far. Lucas said he had also gone for a short walk to the gym and library for a while and collections they had were interesting. Renjun explained how the resort felt really private seeing that almost every villa was surrounded by trees at the entrance therefore making it feel more secure. Privacy has always been an important thing to him. 

Their discussion about going to the Aquarium was cut off by the door bell ringing again, surely knowing who it was Renjun offered to open the door while Lucas went to change.

“I’m partially offended that you didn’t come to my room, Renjun,” Hendery pinched his cheeks.

“Sorry,” the younger rubbed his now red face, “I kind of just went with the first room number that came to mind.”

The three brothers spoke for a little more before deciding to head to the beach for their family dinner.

Once they arrived, Renjun noticed that there were tons of different food on the buffet table. From ranges of seafood to grilled ribs, salads to cakes.

“Um,” he heard Hendery hesitate, “Even for a family of four boys, this is kind of…”

“A lot,” Lucas finished the sentence.

Their parents laughed at their sons’ confused expression. Renjun took a proper look at his parents who apparently wore a nice beach dress and a smart casual kind of outfit. Oh, he did not like where this was going.

“We’re having some guests over for tonight’s dinner. Apparently your father’s childhood friend is staying at this resort too,” their mother came up to them with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry I didn’t inform you boys earlier.”

Renjun didn’t like knowing that people were going to see him dressed like he just came back from the gym when they’re supposed to be looking good.

“Mom, do you have any of my clothes?” he tried putting on his best pleading face, praying that fate isn’t that mean to him.

His mother lets out a hum, “Sorry Renjunnie, I don’t think I brought any spares of yours in any of my bags.”

Perhaps the sea could swallow him whole, he thinks that’d be better than the embarrassment he’d feel once their guests arrived. His brothers weren’t bothered though, as continued to play games on their phone next to Renjun who was buzzing like a bee.

“I can’t do this,” the small male jumped out of his seat, startling his brothers, “I’m going to run back to my room and cha-.”

Luck proved to not be on his side when he heard the doorbell rang.

“Renjun, relax man,” Hendery pushed his brother towards the door so that they could all greet the guests.

He could hear people coming in and his family members greeting the guests, taking a deep breath Renjun attempted to push away any shame he felt and gave his greeting.

“It’s nice to meet yo-” his words were cut short at the sight of someone smiling brightly towards him.

The blond boy from earlier that evening was smiling at him, eyes shining with excitement. Renjun had an assumption that the boy would be good looking but he never expected someone to look like they just came out of an anime. When the taller boy spoke up, Renjun felt shivers down his spine at how deep the voice was.

“Oh, hello, we meet again.”


End file.
